callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Russia
Russia is a country in northern Asia and eastern Europe. It is featured as the primary antagonist in only the Modern Warfare games. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Although there is no Soviet/Russian campaign, the main enemies in the game are Russian Ultranationalists who wish to return Russia to a former glory seen during the Soviet era. One of the missions in the game involves the player as Lt. Price, sniping off Zakhaev's left arm, while he is having an arms deal in front of the Vladimir I. Lenin Nuclear Power Plant. The SAS end up winning the six-day conflict by killing Zakhaev during the final ''Call of Duty 4 ''mission Game Over. Price slides a M1911 .45 to MacTavish, who then kills Zakhaev . The enemy faction in multiplayer which the SAS fight against is named Spetsnaz. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 In the five years following the death of Zakhaev and the end of the Second Russian Civil War, the Russian state and populace have increasingly come to side with the goals and aims of the Ultranationalists, to the extent that Zakhaev is declared the "Hero of the New Russia" by popular acclaim. The Ultranationalists won the war, and one of their leaders, Boris Vorshevsky became the President. The new leader of the Ultranationalist terrorists, Vladimir Makarov, uses this populist surge in patriotic feeling to his own benefit by staging a brutal massacre at Zakhaev International Airport and pinning the blame on the United States in a false-flag operation, inciting a nationalist backlash against America. The Russian state takes the bait, and, after using a captured ACS module to hack American defense systems, soon launches a massive military invasion of the United States' East Coast, starting the Russian-American War, with the goal to both avenge the airport massacre and fulfill the Ultranationalist goal of forging Russia into a world power once again. The Russian invasion is swift and brutal, with no distinction between military and civilian personnel, and engulfs much of the country in the fighting, including Washington D.C. itself. Although the invaders are defeated in Washington D.C., the United States as a whole remain in jeopardy, as Russia now finds itself wholly committed to the path of war against America. It is possible that all or at least some of the former Soviet states are united under the Ultranationalists because of the Russian base in Kazakhstan, The Snowmobiles with Ukrainian Insignias on the Snowmobiles in the same base. As well as activity in Ukraine, Georgia and Azerbaijan. With levels in Call of Duty:Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Trivia *Both characters in the games and those who play the games sometimes refer to the Soviet Union as Russia, however this is grossly inaccurate as the former USSR was of of many nationalities. *The Soviet Union from the World War II games and Black Ops are an entirely different entity than that featured in the Modern Warfare (series). Category:Countries Category:Armies Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Category:Real Life Article